Kink for a Kink
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy indulges Cody with a kink request. Slash M/M, Blood, Dark NC-17


Cody felt the large arm encircle his throat squeezing hard has his knees hit the mat. He played it up for the crowd, making it look like he would pass out, clawing at the tattooed arm around his neck. This was supposed to be Ted's house show match, but he had gotten sick so Cody had taken his place. Legacy was in the midst of their break up angle, currently it was Ted and he has faces against Randy. Fortunately for Cody he only need to a face to a couple of weeks before backstabbing Ted and reuniting with Randy. But for now, he was in the middle of the ring with Randy wrapped around his body.

Cody was glad it was a dark arena and not the spotlight light ring of Raw, he knew people in the front row could probably tell he was getting a hard on. That was just something he didn't want on live TV. This was first time since the split started he had fought Randy, he had been dreading it. His body was only use to having Randy touch him in bed, so when Randy started man handling in the ring it responded the same way.

Randy wasn't helping matters either, has they moved through the ring he would grope Cody's ass, let his fingers graze the front of Cody's black thighs. Which was another thing he was grateful for, had he been wearing color, he'd be on display for the world at this point. Randy had him down fully down on the mat chokehold a bit tighter, Cody code feel Randy pushing his own semi hard cock into his ass, making Cody wanting to be done the match.

Cody finally broke free of the choke and made his comeback; until Randy back broke him send all the air from his lungs. Cody lay on the mat letting his barely opening his, eyes that for the match sake should stay closed. But this was a house show, no one would care. Cody watched has Randy began taunting, know Randy could see his semi open eyes. Randy pound the mat and ran his tongue over his lips, his hips grind the mat more than necessary. The crowd probably think Randy was being more cheeky where they weren't on TV, but Cody knew Randy was give him a secret show.

Cody groggily pulled himself to his feet only to once again feel Randy's hands around his neck, has his pulled and slammed back to the mat by the RKO. Randy rolled Cody on the mat and pinned him. Cody wanted to moan because he could feel Randy's fingers purposely teasing his leg, has he hooked it make sure to spread Cody's legs wide.

The bell rung and Cody watch Randy stand to do his victory pose. Cody let his hands touch his neck, remember Randy's being there only moments ago. Knowing that he could easily get Randy strong hands on his neck again and this time, he would need to worry about getting hard. Cody rolled out of the ring trying to look defeated and not crazed with lust has he glanced behind him see Randy looking at him from where he stood on the turn buckle. Randy seeing Cody look threw his arms back into his classic pose, Cody got the hidden message of I know you want me.

Backstage Cody quickly threw his sweats on over his trunks and switched his boots to his sneakers, he wanted to leave has soon has Randy got backstage. Randy finally entered the locker room pour a bottle of water over his head to cool his body.

"Codes, your all dressed," Randy pouted and walked over to the young man. "I was hoping for a little locker room work out," Cody moaned has Randy glided his fingers along his collar bone. "What's wrong, mad at me for getting you all hard," Randy whispered in his ear letting his hand palm Cody through his sweat pants.

"No, I just want you to work me out somewhere private," Cody pushed his ass back against Randy's trunks. "So you can make me scream so loud people would think your raping me."

"Mmm, you know just what I like to hear," Randy moved away. "Let me shower and …."

"No, just throw your gym closes over top your trunks and let's go" Cody grabbed Randy's arm pulling him back.

"Pushy, pushy, you must want it bad," Randy smirked and did has requested. "Just don't forget who's in charge," the both grabbed their bags and headed for the car.

centerbXxx/b/center

Randy no sooner had slammed the room door and Cody had stripped off all but his trunks. Turn Cody pulled Randy's track pants down and then went to work on his shirt. Randy pushed Cody back and stepped out his pants. "Slow down Codes, we're in our room. We've got all night to play, our flight isn't even until tomorrow afternoon," Randy strode past the young man and grabbed his cigarettes.

"You can have a smoke after we're done," Cody tried to take the package away from Randy. Randy easily doge the attack and lit the cigarette.

"Trying to get me mad," Randy blew the smoke right in Cody's face. "I think I know what you want," Randy slithered behind Cody and wrapped his free hand around neck and placed some pressure.

"Yes, please," Cody closed his eyes and pushed his covered ass back against Randy's. Randy let a dark demonic smile cross his face and he knee Cody so the young man fell forward on to the bed.

"Kink for a kink, I'll give you your favorite," Randy picked up a shiny object. "You let me have mine," Cody knew what the older man wanted. It was one they didn't indulge into often, normally because it really wasn't Cody's thing. But tonight Cody wanted Randy to hurt him, so he had to let Randy have his way.

"Ok," Cody rolled over and moved so he was up against the pillows. "You know I hate doing this," Randy crawled between Cody's legs and slid the young man's trunks down. Cody moaned has he felt himself being freed from the tight spandex. Randy began to remove his own, "No leave them on, just pull them down when you take me."

"Codes you're so demanding tonight," Randy moved up and sat on Cody's stomach. "For that, no lube, but you didn't want lube did you," He bit Cody's ear lobe hard. "No, no, you want me to fuck you so hard that it feels like rape. I'm going to make your body feel like it splitting in two."

"Please hurt me, baby, please," Cody scratch his blunt nails up Randy's back has hard has he could make sure it would leave marks.

"Then you got to hurt me," Randy pressed the shiny object into Cody's hand. Cody bit his lip and brought the razor blade up. Randy closed his eyes, Cody pressed it to Randy's hair line. Droplets formed and flowed down the metal on to Cody's hand. Cody removed the blade from the first small nick and moved over a bit and made another nick on Randy's head. A stream coursed its way down Randy face and nose, falling from the tip of his nose and landing on Cody, falling away from Cody's face like a tear.

"Is that enough?" Cody question, not enjoy slicing his lovers head. Randy held out his finger to Cody, the young man nodded and pricked it on the razor before setting it aside. Randy ran the bloody finger across Cody's neck marking it. Randy pushed his trunks for exposing only his cock, running his bleeding finger over it. Cody lifted and spread his legs for Randy, while the Viper stroked himself with his own blood and pre-cum.

"Think they'll call the cops on us?" Randy loose put his hand on Cody's throat, blood dripping from him down on to Cody's.

"The guys know we like it rough," Cody leaned up and took the only kiss he might get tonight. Randy kissed back, letting Cody bite hard on his lip letting the young man split it open. Cody moaned enjoying the copper taste hitting his tongue. "Do it Randy," Cody lick Randy's cheek. Randy hand pushed against Cody's neck roughly Cody could feel his air supply cut off.

"Say it to me dirty," Randy loosen his grip allow air to come back to Cody so he could speak.

"Fuck me, no rape me, fucking rape me Randy," Cody screamed out has Randy's eyes turn in to black pits and he slammed himself in. Cody closed his eyes and continued to scream a string of obscenities has Randy's length spread is hole wide. Randy resumed his pressure on Cody's neck, as he pound, knowing Cody would signal for him to release his hold. Randy felt Cody's hand touch his and he loosened his grasp, this pattern would repeat over and over. Cody could feel his neck bruising with each squeeze Randy would apply.

Randy was in ecstasy Cody's unprepared body was so tight around him, made him think Cody was a virgin again. Randy loved watching his blood drip of him and down on the sweat covered body of Cody. Randy rubbed his head getting blood on his hand and then jerked Cody with it. Knowing his wasn't going to bother with the young man's prostate tonight. Cody choked out a moan has Randy added more pressure to his neck, feeling his orgasm build inside him. Cody knew he should tell Randy to loosen but he wanted to cum, with the feeling of the strong fingers around his neck.

"Fa….faster, I want…cum" Randy moved his hand fast spitting down at Cody's cock. The blood and spit that feel from Randy add the extra lubrication; the wet slick noise of the pumping hand was music to Cody's ears. Cody started so feel darkness take him and weakly touched Randy's hand, the older man immediately removed it. Leaning down to kiss the purple marks now appearing under the line he drew earlier.

"That's enough, you're not touching quickly enough," Randy knew Cody was pushing the dangerous boundaries.

"Please, I want to you to make me feel like I'm dying from orgasm," Cody's finger tips drew lines in the blood covering Randy's face. Randy raised his hand and backed hand Cody, breaking the man's lip open. Randy leaned down and kissed at the break in the soft pink skin.

"No, baby, orgasms should feel like life, not death," Randy shifted his angle, striking Cody's prostate. Randy felt Cody's release spill over his hand, and began thrusting to bring about his own. Randy sucked the blood out of Cody's lip, as though it was the fountain of youth. Randy could feel his legs shudder and sensed the onset. "In you, on you?" Randy offer has a type of apology.

"In," Cody groaned out. Randy snapped his hips in one last time and spilled inside Cody. Randy rested on his elbows panting for a moment before slowly easing himself out seeing a flash of pain on Cody's face. Checking himself he could tell there was fresh blood on his now flaccid penis, he frowned but did not regret. This was what Cody had wanted; he looked at the young man, pain still somewhat apparent but a peaceful smile on his face. Randy had giving his boy almost everything he wanted. "Feed me, Randy," Cody looked up, the color in his face starting to return to normal.

Randy leaned down to Cody's hole, noticing of himself and a bit of blood already dripping from it. Gentle lapping at the entrance he gather has much as he could into his mouth, before return to lie next to Cody. Cupping Cody's face with his hands he kissed him and passed the blood streamed seamen, making sure to save some for himself.

"Greedy, I want more," Cody had just finished swallowing, left his mouth open. Randy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth giving Cody a bit more before swallowing the rest of his seed.

"Feeling ok," Randy ran his finger over the brushing marks from where he had slapped earlier.

"Uh-huh, thank you," Cody looked into Randy's grey blue eyes that popped out brightly under his blood covered skin. Randy slid his arms under Cody and pulled the man on top of his chests, holding him tight. "Randy will you give me one more kink tonight?"

"Baby, your body has to be exhausted," Randy murmured in to the dark hair.

"I can handle this one, please," Cody batted his eye lashes at Randy. "You can have something in return, kink for a kink, please."

"I can't resist you when you beg," Randy trailed his hands down Cody's back. "What does my baby boy want?"

"Hot bubble bath," Cody smiled. Randy laughed and got up scooping Cody into his arms, almost tripping in the trunks that were around his ankles.

"That's not overly kinky you know," Randy set Cody tired body the bath tub and started the water, also adding the bubbles.

"I know, I just wanted to steal your phrase. So what do you want in return?" Cody leaned forward has Randy sunk in the warm water behind him.

"Hmm, what do I want," Randy collected water in his hands and spilled it over Cody's head. "When we get home tomorrow I want a very oily massage."

"I can do that," Cody yawned and fell asleep on Randy's chest. The older man smiled and finished cleaning them both.


End file.
